narutofandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Chōji Akimichi
/Galeria|nazwa=Galeria}}}} Chōji Akimichi (秋道チョウジ, Akimichi Chōji) - jedna z postaci w mandze i anime Naruto. Należy on do drużyny Asumy Sarutobiego. Jego najlepszym przyjacielem jest Shikamaru. Wygląd Chōji to wysoki, korpulentny chłopak z jasnobrązową fryzurą. W pierwszej serii jego włosy otaczała opaska przypominająca odwrócone majtki. Będąc starszym, zapuścił włosy na wzór swojego ojca, które obecnie sięgają pasa. Ma szeroką, pyzthumb|Chōji jako geninatą buzię ze specyficznymi znamionami przypominającymi znak klanu Uzumaki. Nie jest do końca wyjaśnione w jaki sposób członkowie klanu Akimichi dziedziczą po sobie oznaczenia. W każdym razie, oznaczenia Chōjiego są jasnoróżowe, a jego ojca - jasnofioletowe. Oczy chłopca są wąskie i lekko skośne, przypominają oczy rodowitych Japończyków. W uszach na początku miał umieszczone kolczyki pełnoprawnego członka klanu. Kiedy awansował w hierarchii ninja, otrzymał od swojego mistrza pamiątkowe kolczyki. Największym utrapieniem Chōjiego jest jego waga. Młodzieniec, tak jak reszta jego klanu, jest postawny i otyły. Wiąże się to z jego stylem walki, ale jest to obiektem nieustannych drwin ( szczególnie w dzieciństwie, kiedy młodzi adepci Akademii nie chcieli się bawić z grubym i powolnym Chōjim). Młody Akimichi zamiast wcześniejszego zestawu składającego się z jasnożółtej podkoszulki, zielonej koszuli, niebieskich spodni i białego szala, nosi obecnie czerwony kaftan z naszytymi nań kawałkami zbroi. Na głowie nosi opaskę shinobi tegoż samego koloru. Charakter Chōji to spokojny chłopak, kochający jedzenie. Zwykle ciągle coś pochrupuje, by zapewnić sobie nieustanną dostawę tłuszczów i kalorii do komórek, które później są mu potrzebne do wykonania technik. Choć wydaje się być ślamazarowaty, w walce okazuje się twardym przeciwnikiem, który, jeśli go zdenerwować, zaczyna walczyć do ostatniej kropli krwi. Chłopak jest bezwględnie oddany swoim przyjaciołom, których zdobywał z niemałym trudem. Na początku zaprzyjaźnił się z Shikamaru, wobec którego jest bezwzględnie lojalny i całkowicie mu ufa. Razem stanowią tandem zdolny pokonać najsilnieszego wroga. Oddanie przyjaciołom i dobroduszność sprawiają, że młodzieniec jest jedną z najbardziej lubianych osób w wiosce. To on pociesza Ino, kiedy ta załamuje się wiadomością o liście gończym za Sasuke. To także on pomaga pokonać Paina, dostarczając Tsunade ważne informacje dotyczące taktyki przeciwnika. Jak już było wspomniane, waga to dla Chōjiego temat tabu. Kiedy tylko słyszy słowo "grubas" ''od razu zaczyna się denerwować. Najłatwiej jest go sprowokować do walki, wypowiadając owe słowo dwa razy. Przez nieustanne docinki w dzieciństwie, Chōji kompletnie stracił pewność siebie. Uważa się za słabego i nieprzydatnego, nie wierzy we własne umiejętności. To powoduje, że reszta osady również uważa go za bezużytecznego śmiecia. Jedyną osobą, która wierzy w umiejętności chłopca, jest jego najbliższy przyjaciel. Dzięki niemu, Chōji decyduje się postawić wszystko na jedną kartę i w walce na śmierć i życie ( dzięki słowom leniwego shinobi) znajduje w sobie siłę, by pokonać każdego przeciwnika. Umiejętności Styl walki klanthumb|left|170px|Chōji tworzy skrzydła do walki z Asumąu Chōjiego opiera się na wykorzystywaniu masy swojego ciała. Wiąże się to jednak z szybką utratą kalorii, a co za tym idzie do wycieńczenia organizmu i w efekcie jego śmierci. By wykonać swoją popisową technikę, Chōji musi "urosnąć" to nietypowych rozmiarów. Wykorzystuje do tego Baika no Jutsu, która daje mu możliwość kilkunastokrotnego zwiększenia rozmiaru ciała. Zwiększa się także jego siła i ciężar ( młodzieniec wgniótł swojego mistrza w skałę bez większego wysiłku). Potem, zależnie od rodzaju przeciwnika, młody Akimichi wykorzystuje wariant techniki Nikudan Sensha, która daje mu potężne możliwości ofensywne ( jest w stanie przebić skałę wzmacnianą czakrę) przewyższające zdolności przebijające klanu Inuzaka.thumb|170px|Pełna moc Karorī Kontorōru Kiedy to zawodzi, Chōji używa swojej najpotężniejszej techniki, a mianowicie Karorī Kontorōru. Młodzieniec wyzwala swoją czakrę na zewnątrz, formując ją na kształt skrzydeł motyla. To daje mu niesamowitą siłę, ale wiąże się z ogromnym ryzykiem. Poprzez użycie tej techniki, kilkukrotnie zwiększa się prędkość spalania komórek, co powoduje natychmiastowy spadek wagi u młodzieńca. Jego ojciec zapewnia jednak, że młody Akimichi perfekcyjnie potrafi operować trudną sztuką kontroli czakry i nic mu nie grozi. Historia Chōji w ''Naruto thumb|left|Chōji jako dziecko Podczas tworzenia drużyn widzimy go zajadającego chipsy. Zostaje przydzielony do drużyny 10 razem z Shikamaru Nara i Ino Yamanaka pod dowództwem Asumy Sarutobiego. Drużyna jest wzorowana na pokoleniu ich rodziców, a młodzi mają za zadanie kontynuować legendarną formację Ino-Shika-Cho. Asuma zgłasza tę drużynę jako jedną z trzech formacji nowicjuszów do egzaminu na chūnina. Na egzamin pisemny przyszedł spokojny i taki też z niego wyszedł. W "Lesie Śmierci" jego drużyna pomogła osamotnionej Sakurze. On sam walczył z Zaku i dzięki swojej technice Baika no Jutsu udaje mu się go pokonać. Zaraz po przebudzeniu Sasuke pierwszy chowa się w krzakach. W walkach przed egzaminem walczy jako ostatni z Dosu Kinutą. Widział go w "Lesie Śmierci" i miał już gotową strategię. Jednak pomylił się i jego technika zadziałała przeciwko niemu co skończyło się błyskawicznym nokautem. Jednak przegrana nie przeszkodziła mu w rozwijaniu swoich zdolności. Codziennie po treningu z Shikamaru chodził do baru na sowity posiłek, za który naturalnie płaci jego sensei. Przychodzi na trzeci etap egzaminu, by dopingować swojego przyjaciela. Oczywiście przynosi ze sobą mnóstwo przekąsek i jako jedyny nie jest zaskoczony rezygnacją z dalszej walki swojego przyjaciela. Nie bierze udziału w obronie Konohy, gdyż daje się złapać w senne genjutsu. Gdy Sasuke ucieka z Konohy zostaje wybrany przez Shikamaru do drużyny pościgowej. Razem z nim w skład drużyny wchodzą Kiba, Shikamaru, Naruto i Neji. Podczas pierwszego zetknięcia z przeciwnikiem dzięki intelektowi Shikamaru Chōji wydostaje towarzyszy z kopca wysysającego chakrę, którego stwórcą był Jirōbō. Po krótkim namyśle Akimichi uznaje, że tylko on jest w stanie walczyć z takim przeciwnikiem. Chōji zaczyna oczywiście od ataku Baika no Jutsu, ale potężnym uderzeniem ze strony oponenta ląduje w okolicznym lasku. Jest już pewien, że zwycięstwo nie przyjdzie mu łatwo i wyciąga z kieszeni szkatułkę z trzema pigułkami i połyka pierwszą z nich. Jego poziom chakry gwałtownie wzrasta, ale i to nie na wiele się zdaje, gdyż Jirōbō uruchamia pierwszy poziom Przeklętej Pieczęci. Walka staje się bardziej zaciekła i o wiele bardziej widowiskowa, lecz po pewnym czasie obu panom zaczyna brakować "pary". Wtedy Chōji bierze drugą pigułkę, a Jirōbō przechodzi na drugi poziom Przeklętej Pieczęci. Obaj stają się o wiele silniejsi niż przedtem, ale to za mało dla Chōjiego, by pokonać przeciwnika. Decyduje się na zażycie ostatniej pigułki choć wie, że nie dogoni pościgu za Sasuke, gdyż prawdopodobnie umrze. Przeprasza swojego ojca, oraz Shikamaru i połyka specyfik. Jego chakra przybywa tak szybko, że zaczyna wypływać na zewnątrz strącając mu z czoła opaskę i formując się w skrzydła motyla. Zbliża się do przerażonego Jirōbō, techniką Bubun Baika no Jutsu powiększa swoją rękę i biorąc olbrzymi zamach zabija przeciwnika. W tym momencie mdleje z powodu braku chakry i odzyskuje przytomność dopiero po zabiegu wykonanym przez Tsunade. Chōji w Naruto Shippūden left|thumb|Chōji II część W serii "Naruto Shippūden" Chōji zostaje chūninem, a także przytył jeszcze więcej, ale urósł i nie widać tak po nim jego nadwagi. Widzimy go po raz pierwszy, gdy jest blisko zamordowania Sai'a, bo ten naruszył temat tabu. Następnie Chōji przybywa spóźniony na walkę z Hidanem i otrzymuje od swojego sensei ostatnią radę - ma przejść na dietę. Podczas drugiego starcia przyszło mu walczyć z Kakuzu i prawie otarł się o śmierć, ale przed odejściem z tego świata ratuje go Kakashi. Później z nową techniką przybywa Naruto i Chōji usuwa się w cień. Podczas ataku na Konohę Akimichi walczy razem ze swoim ojcem i Kakashim przeciwko ciele Yahiko. Przegrywają potyczkę, a Chōji zostaje wysłany do Tsunade by zdać relację ze spotkania. Dowiaduje się też, że Kakashi nie żyje, a jego ojciec jest ku temu bliski. Jednak po spotkaniu Naruto z Nagato obaj wracają do zdrowia. Podczas IV Wojny Shinobi staje do walki razem z Shikamaru i Ino przeciw ożywionemu Asumie Sarutobi.Przez dłuższy czas nie jest w stanie go uderzyć,jednak przypomina sobie o złożonej przysiędze klanu Akimichi i staje do walki,ze zwiększonym poziomem mocy,gdyż urosły mu motyle skrzydła nawet bez zażywania pigułek. Ciekawostki * Nieustannie ma przy sobie paczkę chipsów, które są także jego ulubionym jedzeniem. * Znak na jego ubiorze oznacza "jedzenie". * Przedrostek w jego imieniu oznacza po japońsku 'motyla'. * Jako jeden z nielicznych ma na sobie czerwoną opaskę shinobi tak jak Sakura oraz Rock Lee. * Gdyby nie interwencja Shikamaru, Choji pobiłby Asumę, gdy ten chiał powiedzieć że jest gruby. * Choji nie pozwala zjeść nikomu poza sobą ostatniego chipsa. Kategoria:Shinobi Liścia Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Nijū Shōtai